Volptuguts
Volptuguts is the Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Viscerousen from the Enticestino moons, and one of the original ten aliens on the Mary Sue's alien roster, existing on Playlist #1. Appearance Volptuguts resembles a skinned, feminine human, possessing a fleshy, bright-red exterior with exposed layers of muscle, tendons, and even thin membranes holding organ cavities, additionally possessing a strictly-feminine form with two large mammary glands, covered in thicker layers of membrane, along with large, exaggerated buttocks, bright-red, almost-vein-like eyelashes, and exterior armor-like plating made of bone and cartilage covering Volptuguts' joints, sternum, pelvis, forehead, and both the areas around her jaws and abdomen, also forming sharp bony fangs as a result, with the fangs around her abdomen forming a vertical maw that partially protects her digestive organs. Her fingertips are tipped with bright-red claws resembling fingernails, made out of hardened flesh, while her feet lack toes and are molded into a shape akin to that of high heels and in place of a nose, she bares two open slits that act as a nasal cavity. As the DNA sample within the Mary Sue device, Volptuguts' irises are fuchsia-pink and she bares an emblem-like symbol of the Mary Sue's dial on the center of her mid-section, above the vertical, bony maw of teeth over her abdominal section. Powers and Abilities * Tantrikíkinesis/Tantric Manipulation: Volptuguts is capable of manipulating tantric energy, a raw form of energy represented as pure sexuality, associated with arousal, attraction, desire, drive, fantasy, orientation, and so on. Volptuguts utilizes said energy for several uses, including the abilities listed below. ** Hypnotic Optic Beams: Generating raw tantric energy from her eyes, Volptuguts can generate a pair of mesmerizing optic beams from her eyes, radiating raw sexual energy, and hypnotizing any organic living creature and being who stares into her eyes. *** Seduction Inducement: Volptuguts' optic beams are stated above, raw tantric energy that can seduce anyone who stares into them. *** Mind Control: With someone under the influence of her hypnotic optic beams, Volptuguts can completely control their mind and essentially use them as a puppet, gaining access to any special powers, abilities, or factors they possess. ** Shapeshifting: With enough tantric energy, Volptuguts can redirect it into her own body, influencing her form to further strengthen her ability to seduce and charm those who are influenced by either her personality or hypnotic optic beams. *** Pectukinesis/Breast Manipulation: By releasing growth-motivating hormones into her hormones by stimulating her endocrine system with absorbed tantric energy, Volptuguts can manipulate her chest, able to shrink, compress, enlarge, and inflate it to her will, ranging from turning it almost balloon-like and capable of floating on water, filling them with excess fat, granting her a pair of meat-shields, or even engorging the muscles inside, strengthening her chest muscles and boosting her own strength. *** Pygakinesis/Buttock Manipulation: By releasing growth-motivating hormones into her hormones by stimulating her endocrine system with absorbed tantric energy, Volptuguts can manipulate her buttocks, able to shrink, compress, enlarge, and inflate it to her will, ranging from turning it almost balloon-like and capable of floating on water, filling them with excess fat, granting her a pair of meat-shields, or even engorging the muscles inside, strengthening her hip muscles and boosting her own agility. *** Osteokinesis/Bone Manipulation: Volptuguts can manipulate the additional plating of bone and cartilage over her fleshy body, able to make it thicker, denser, and more resistant the more tantric energy she absorbs into her body, boosting her own durability. **** Hipbone Manipulation: In addition to that, Volptuguts can widen and expand the width of her hips to help her better utilize her pygakinesis. *** Size Alteration: Volptuguts can grow approximately double her base size after absorbing enough tantric energy and fully expanding her chest, buttocks, and hips to their absolute limit, granting Volptuguts a four-way combination of superhuman strength, durability, agility, and with her size alteration, height. *** Sexual Empowerment: Stated above, Volptuguts grows stronger and more powerful the more sexua tantric energy she absorbs into her body. * Sharp Claws: Volptuguts' fleshy claws are not sharp but rather sturdy, able to slice through tree bark with near ease. * Strong Maws: Volptuguts' bony maws of teeth can bite holes through thin sheets of metal with ease. * Barbed Intestinal Tendrils: The thin layer of membrane over Volptuguts' abdomen can be retracted inwards, exposing her intestinal organs. As a strange biological method of eating their food, the species of Volptuguts eject out their digestive tendrils and use to grab prey, but in Volptuguts' case, utilized by Figenus, Volptuguts can use them as decent weapons with surprisingly-long range * Superhuman Physiology: Volptuguts bares some superhuman stats and feats, listed below. ** Superhuman Strength: Volptuguts' strength is slightly-above-average compared to the average human, and can be increased via Volptuguts amplifying the size of her chest muscles. ** Superhuman Durability: Volptuguts' durability is mainly influenced by her external bone armor, protecting her from much damage, and can be increased via Volptuguts amplifying the density and durability of her bone armor. ** Superhuman Agility: Volptuguts' agility is slightly-above-average compared to the average human, and can be increased via Volptuguts amplifying the size of her hip muscles. ** Superhuman Charisma: Volptuguts has improved charisma-like skills due to her abilities of manipulating tantric energy and inducing seduction to hypnotize any living creatures she desires for her own puppetry. * Hypnotizing Immunity: Volptuguts is immune to being hypnotized by her hypnotic optic beams, whenever they originate from herself or another member of her species. Weaknesses * Overwhelming Lust-Dependent Personality: When Volptuguts is utilized on the Mary Sue, the user's personality is overriden by the natural personality of a Viscerousen, being lustful and almost inappropriately seductive'.' * Hypnosis Limitations: Volptuguts' hypnotic beams are ineffective against machines, beings with a lack of eyesight, or beings with the absence of feeling any sexual urges. * Mind Control Disruption: Volptuguts' mind control can be disrupted by an outside force, such as another personnel with the ability to control minds. * Intestinal Weak Spot: When Volptuguts' barbed intestines are emerging from her abdominal cavity, the sensitive bases of her intestinal tendrils are fully exposed, a significant weak point that can cause Volptuguts to suffer immense pain if struck, especially if one of her intestinal tendrils is severed at the base. History TBD Trivia * Volptuguts' nickname is a combination of "voluptuous", referring to her curvy female figure, and "guts", referring to her exposed intestines that can emerge and act like tendrils. * Volptuguts' species name of "Viscerousen" is a combination of "viscera", again referring to Volptuguts' intestinal tendrils, "arouse", referring to Volptuguts' ability to induce seduction, and a prefix of "-en" * Volptuguts' planet/moon name of "Enticestino" is a combination of "entice", referring to Volptuguts' hypnosis that can lead to mind control, "intestine", and a prefix of "-ino" * Volptuguts originated from a different BTFF project unrelated to FFTB, but was scrapped due to her lewd appearance and abilities being unfitting, where she will eventually in-cooperated into FFTB. * Volptuguts has a natural form of regeneration several times faster than a human, but is still incredibly slow, ranging from requiring a few hours to heal a gash and a few days to regenerate a fully-amputated limb, to the point it's not necessarily considered an ability, unless it was accelerated and sped-up in some form.